Harry Potter and the Diamond Ring
by morexthax4xalice
Summary: My take on the 19 years btween DH and the Epilogue ROMANTIC!RON and ROMANTIC!HARRY HarryxGinny Romione first chapters suck, it gets better promise. Mostly cannon. Rated T to be safe
1. Summer Questions

**Chapter 1: Summer questions**

It was the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was spending it at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione, who was just back from Australia from getting her parents back to England and re-establishing their real memories, trip that she had made only with Ron, it had been at least six week since Fred´s funeral and everything was getting back to normal, George even sent them owls, and in his letters he even joked, but anyway everyone in the house missed the "F" twin.

That was a warm morning and they had just finished the delicious breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, they were taking some coffee when Hermione spoke.

"I was thinking about the trip Ron and I took to Australia, and I just remembered we forgot to tell you something very funny"

Harry was astonished, he and all the rest of the family thought that the story was long, and complete, but if there was more he sure wanted to listen at it.

"Yes,"-said Hermione smiling "I just realized we missed something in our story"- Ron smiled at the memory of something that just he and Hermione knew; Hermione ignored him and started the story.

"We were walking down a street and we saw a muggle grocery store and the person who ran it that was an old man, we gave it no importance, but when we turned around the man had got a wand out of his pocket, and when he saw us looking at him he hid it. We approached and we told him that we were also wizards and he believed us, suddenly a lady got into the grocery store and we hid for a precaution; after a while the lady started shouting ` It is humiliating that you don´t let me use magic Leshouk, humiliating´, then after more less two minutes of shouting we took a look and we saw Aunt Muriel!!"

"What?" –Mrs. Weasley asked laughing as everyone else- "What was Muriel doing in Australia?"

"We´re not sure,"-Said Ron with a laugh-"But she looked very, very confused"

"Well it´s not that difficult to imagine,"- said Mr. Weasley- "Knowing Muriel, everything is possible"

It was early afternoon in the same day that Hermione told the story about Aunt Muriel, and the trio and Ginny were sitting in the garden waiting for Mr. Weasley to arrive home from the Ministry of Magic, where he worked so they could dinner, suddenly Hermione said:

"I am returning to Hogwarts this year to that new grade named eighth grade, you know for the ones that didn´t actually studied last year, what about you?"

"I have to return for my seventh year" said Ginny

"I am not sure," said Ron "aren´t we kind of exempt of the NEWTS?" Harry nodded as Ron spoke.

"Yes, in fact but I still want to study my last year, and I heard that this year the Auror´s course is going to take place there" said Hermione with self-sufficiency.

Harry smiled, since fourth grade his dream had been always to be an Auror, just like Tonks, _Madeye_, and his parents. At the simple thought of this people, people that he loved he felt his eyes burning. It was also Ron´s dream so it didn´t surprised him that his fiend answered:

"Then I don´t have any doubt anymore, I am going" Harry nodded and said:

"Sure we will." And then, he turned to kiss Ginny.

* * *

**AN: while you go through this chapter you´ll maybe wanna listen I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

Mr. Weasley arrived a few minutes after that, and they all got inside the house to dinner. After having a delicious dinner in which Harry ate double of each dish, Mr. Weasley told a story, and then announced that he was going to feed the hens, but Harry knew where he was going, he was going to the henhouse; there he had Sirius old motorcycle hidden so his wife wouldn´t see it.

He gathered all the courage that he had and announced that he was going for a walk, when Ginny attempted to stand up he kissed her in the lips and told her in low voice, "I´ll come back in a few minutes."

He headed to the hen house and heard Mr. Weasley humming a song that he recognized from Christmas a couple of years before, from a radio program with a witch named Celestina Warbeck who was the favourite singer of Mrs. Weasley, he knocked on the hen house door and said

"It´s me, Harry"- he thought that maybe Mr. Weasley would think he was his wife so it was better to take make things clear from the start.

"Oh, it's you Harry, come in, I thought it was Molly who came" – Mr. Weasley looked relieved-"What can I do for you?"-He said in a calm voice

"Hummm… I was wondering if I could have a word with you"-suddenly Harry realized that he hadn´t prepared nothing to say in that moment, but fortunately he had a lot of time-

"Oh, sure, but I think its better outside" Mr. Weasly seemed not to have any idea of what he wanted to tell him-

"Well, you know that Ron and I are taking the Auror courses in Hogwarts, and then if we get good results we will work in the Ministry as Aurors of course," why was he mentioning all that, "Hummm… and hum I think that hum well Ginny and I have been dating and hum well my point is that hum"

"You want to marry my daughter" for a second Harry thought he was going to say no immediately but Mr. Weasley kept silence

"Hum yeah that´s it, but well I´m not sure how to ask you permission Sir." Harry thought that he was looking very stupid "You know, my uncle and my aunt they would have never thought that I would need to ask for the hand of anyone"

"Her hand?!?!" Arthur Weasley looked surprised

"I mean to marry her Sir" Harry suddenly remembered that Mr. Weasley called pheletone to the telephone.

"Hmmm…"Mr. Weasley

"I love her more than anything sir" Harry said he just had the terrible thought that as Ginny was his only daughter he wouldn´t want her to mary yet.

"I know," the glimpse in his eyes was hard to figure out, "she means the world for me, so be careful when you hold my girl ,"he looked like he was serious about what he was saying, "I´m not going to stand in your way, but as much as you love her I loved her first"

Harry was a bit puzzled,was it a yes or a no?? "I don´t get it sir"

"Look I prayed that she´d find you someday, but it´s hard to give her away, when you see a little miracle smiling at you, maybe you´ll understand how I feel"

"Is it a yes sir?"

"Oh, yes you have my contentment Harry, but I think you would like not to tell Molly anything until you leave to Hogwarts"

"Thank you sir, thank you very much" Harry felt like jumping of joy but he contained himself as he wanted it to be surprise for Ginny

"Just one thing Harry…"

"What´s it Sir?"

"Please plan the wedding after Ginny finishes school"

"Oh, yes Sir, I was thinking to ask her in Christmas vacation and the planning will take at least six months I guess…"

"Alright Harry, I know you will make my daughter very happy"

**A.N: As you can see, some quotes from Mr. Weasley are taken from the song I mentioned previously.**

* * *


	2. Diagon Reluctant Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Reluctant Alley**

Harry got into the house and headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was taking a cup of coffee.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny are upstairs, honey," she said calmly, "do you know where Arthur is?" now she seemed angry.

"No Mrs. Weasley, I´m afraid I don´t," he tried to keep his secret until they were in the school, "but I wanted to talk to you," this was harder than he thought, "I need to go to the Diagon Alley to buy some Christmas presents, you know, would you like me to bring you something?"

"Oh, well in fact I need some stuff from the apothecary; wait a second I will bring you a list" she got out of the kitchen and Harry heard the sound of someone going upstairs.

"Here it is Harry," said Mrs. Weasley as soon as she got into the kitchen again "are you going alone?"

"Oh, yes Mrs. Weasly," he tried to seem the most polite he could, "I want all the presents to be a surprise"

"Alright, Harry, dear, but you will need your key if you want to enter to Gringotts and I´m sorry to confess that it was in Grimmauld Place" she sounded very ashamed of it, since without money there was nothing that Harry could buy.

"Never mind Mrs. Weasley one of the goblins has an honor debt with me" he hoped that would work, because it was his last chance.

Harry ran upstairs and entered the room where his friends were and he told them:

"I am going to the Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy the Christmas presents, does any of you need me to bring something?" he hoped any of them would want to go, because at the most he was only letting Ron go with him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ginny, the one person he would never let go with him.

"No, thank you Ginny all the gifts I´m giving are being a surprise even yours" he hoped his voice sounded more calm that what he was.

"Well, but be careful," Ginny´s voice let for clear that she was doing a great effort for not freaking out, "and I mean it, be VERY careful"

"Alright Ginny, I think Harry understood perfectly that you want him back" said Ron, who was making an effort not to laugh.

"Well, so what are you doing tomorrow then Ginny?" asked Hermione, "because Ron and I are going to go visit the Lovegoods, would you like to come?"

"Humm… Hermione, I forgot to tell you that I promised my dad helping him in the garden, I think you´ll have to go alone" said Ron who looked ashamed and scared at the same time.

"She won´t be alone, I´ll go with her," said Ginny, "It has been long that I don´t see Luna"

"Okay, then we all have plans for tomorrow" said Harry, happy that Ginny wasn´t going to be alone.

"At what time are you leaving?" asked Hermione

"Early in the morning, I think, but I´m sure I´ll be back for dinner, will you?"

"Well it depends on how much Mr. Lovegood appreciates our visit"

They all laughed and that gave an end to the conversation.

* * *

It was still dark when Harry woke up the next morning, he toke the gold watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him for his 17th birthday. Five past four. Great. He wasn´t leaving until seven o´clock.

"Blimey" he said, and his voice came out louder than he expected, so Ron woke up.

"What the bloody hell?" said Ron, "Why did you shouted?"

"Sorry Ron I didn´t intended to speak so loud," he hoped he wasn´t angry with him, "I thought it was later, so it surprised me that it was so early. I´ll go back to sleep and you should too."

"Yeah, you´re right I will go back to sleep"

Harry ran through the streets looking for the huge white building where the bank was located, but he wasn´t able to find it. He kept running and running and suddenly it appeared but he saw Dean Thomas walking out with…Ginny? Suddenly he woke up.

He looked around looking for the watch, when he found it he realized it was quarter before seven.

"Blimey" he said, this time in the lowest voice he could, he had fifteen minutes to get ready for Apparating. He dressed and went downstairs and took a toasted bread and put it jelly and ate it as fast as he could and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then he took pen and paper and wrote a note:

_Dear Ginny:_

_I am going so early that I don´t _

_consider it proper to wake you _

_up, but I wasn´t able to go without _

_saying goodbye to you, I´ll _

_be back for dinner. Take care of yourself_

_Love_

_Harry_

And after writing the note he headed to Ginny´s room, kissed her on the head and got hypnotized watching her sleep, but he suddenly remembered what he was going for in the Alley and went outside and then turning in the spot he apparated in the Leaky Cauldron.

He was careful that he landed where any muggle could see him. He entered the pub and suddenly a round of applauses started, there were hundreds of people wanting to shake hands with him or at least touch him, he was very glad he had been out of the Burrow so early, because after one thing and another it took at least two hours and a half for him to get out of there.

After touching the right block the wall opened and there in front of his eyes was the Diagon Alley, but it was shining so much that every other time that he had went it was very dark in comparison, he headed to the building in which the entrance had a display that said: WEASLEYS´ WIZARD WHEEZES . He entered and immediately he saw George.

"George, hi," he said in a happy voice "may I have a word with you"

"Hi, Harry, yes just wait a second," he looked around and called, "Veirty, I need you to go with the clients, that no one disturbs me, I´m talking to Mr. Potter."

"Sure Mr. Weasley" answered Verity with a jovial tone of voice.

"Now come with me Harry, let me take you to the office."

They walked through people who signaled Harry with the fingers and murmured, finally they got to the office and George sat behind a chair, Harry sat in the other side.

"Well Harry, tell me, what was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, hum… George… I … hum… I… I am … I am… Iammaryingyoursister"

"What?"

"Yes, I´ve thinking about marrying your sister and I talked to your dad, so I wanted you to know that I am asking her to marry me in Christmas and as I passed this way…."

"Congratulations!!!!!!" he seemed to be absolutely positive about what he was saying.

"Well I´ll see you later I have to go find the right ring"

"Okay, goodbye, see you later"

And they got out of the office.

* * *

Harry headed to the bank that had brought him happiness and adventure during all those years, he had the fear that maybe because of his adventure few months ago the goblins wouldn´t let him in, so he walked slowly into the huge white building which was absolutely silent, suddenly a roar expanded through the huge hall. Harry got out the wand ready for any battle that was presented against him, but soon he realized that they weren´t giving any battle, but clapping and shouting at vivid voice for him, they asked him if he would want to enter his camera, but when he mentioned he had no key they soon took their words back. Suddenly Griphook entered the room and Harry said:

"Oh Griphook, it's you I wanted to see, don´t you remember abandoning Hermione, Ron and me in the Lestrange camera just because you had already gotten what you wanted?"

The group of goblins that had gathered was surprised and offended. Harry smiled for himself, his whole plan was working. "The worst part is that we got into that camera so we could get rid of Voldemort" the goblins seemed even angrier.

"I´m sorry but it was my duty as a Gringotts goblin to warn every single goblin in the bank that there were three robbers in the bank" he seemed to be in pain.

"No, it wasn´t and you have a honor debt with me, let me into my camera"

"Alright Mister Potter come with me"

Harry followed the goblin through the corridors in the bank and into a little cart, they passed in front of several cameras until they arrived to Harry´s one. Griphook used his hands as a key and the camera got open, Harry entered and looked around, he started taking and taking gold, hoping it would be enough, he saw a locket with the words "Forever and Always "but he let it there, it wasn´t what he was looking for, he continued taking more gold and suddenly something caught his eye.

It was a ring, but it was damaged by the time, the only thing that was intact was the stone.

"It must have been my mother´s" he thought, "my parents must have let it here when they had to hide themselves"

With that thought in his mind he took the ring and stepped out of the chamber.

* * *

_Hey everyone!!_

_Well I was soooo inpacient and I didn´t got the reviews but weeel I decided to make and exception just this time!!, keep on reading (things keep getting better) but for the next time I am really not going to update ´till I get 40 reviews in total_

_Peace. Luv. Shoes!!_

_Alice!!* xD_


	3. Diamonds, Rings and a Quarrell

**Chapter** **3: Diamonds, Rings, and Quarrels**

As Harry arrived to the Florean Fortescue Creamery which was now ran by Mr. Fortescue´s son Adonilius, he had another warm reception, after he was able to get a table for himself he sited down and examined the ring he had gotten out of the camera, the diamond was in perfect conditions, but he couldn´t say the same about the ring, in which in the inside was the inscription, "My One and Only", he lamented that the ring wasn´t in the same conditions than the stone, because, he thought, that would sure have been the perfect ring for Ginny.

He examined his options, with all of the money he had gotten from the camera he could buy any other ring and stone in a muggle jewelry, but for some reason he thought that ring would be special, but there was the problem that it wasn´t in good conditions, so he decided to go to a muggle jewelry and ask if they could change the stone in any other ring for his stone.

He got out of the creamery and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, it took him at least another hour to get out the pub, but when he could do it he found himself in a dilemma, in first place, he had to go back to the Diagon Alley to change his money to muggle money, in second place, he didn´t had any idea of where to find a muggle jewelry. He also had just remembered the apothecary things Mrs. Weasley had asked him.

"Blimey, I´ll have to get back to the Diagon Alley to change my money and buy the things" Harry thought, "well if I have to I´ll better get going."

He reentered the Leaky Cauldron and it took him about fifteen minutes to be able to go into the Diagon Alley again. He walked to the apothecary first and asked for the things that Mrs. Weasley had asked him, when he got them, he went to exchange his money, it took him a while because he didn´t knew how much would a ring cost. He finally decided to exchange all his money. And he got about five thousand pounds. Harry was amazed, he never knew how much muggle money was worth each galleon, sickle and knut he had.

He got out and he had to stand another fifteen minutes of cheering and shaking hands, when he could go out to the muggle street, he didn´t knew where to go, he started walking by and suddenly he saw a store with a sign that said 'Diamonds and Pearls: Jewelry for any occasion'

Harry walked in and saw an old clerk examining a huge diamond, he cleared his throat and the clerk turned.

"What do you want," he said roughly, "another little joke?"

"I´m looking for an engagement ring, just the ring, so you can put it this diamond" Harry got his mother´s ring from his pocket and showed it to the clerk.

The clerk was astonished; he took the ring from Harry and examined the stone.

"This must be worth like ten thousand pounds," the clerk looked puzzled that such a young man could have bought it, "who did you stole it from?"

Harry was starting to get pissed.

"It's mine, it was my mother´s but he was murdered seventeen years ago"

"Oh, I´m sorry sir, I didn´t meant to offend you, come this way I´ll show you some rings that don´t have any stone yet"

He opened a curtain and let Harry in, then he entered behind him, Harry looked around, dozens of unfinished jewels filed the shelves, the clerk guided him to a shelve with many rings without any stone, but some had inscriptions in the inside, Harry looked at them and the clerk began showing him one, and then other when he said no, and another one then. Suddenly the clerk gave him a perfectly round-shaped ring which said inside 'Forever and Always, lovingly- '

Harry looked at the ring and he asked the clerk.

"Can you put my name in the inscription?"

"Sure," said the clerk, it was noticeable that he was eager to fix the mistake he had done before, "you would just have to let it to me for an hour and a half and I´ll put the inscription and place the stone in it"

"Well, but I would like to keep the other ring, would you give it to me please?"

The clerk nodded and proceeded to take the stone off from the ring, after he had done he gave the ring to Harry.

"Thank you." Said Harry and he walked out of the store, he had to get that ring to his chamber in Gringotts, but he didn´t thought he could stand crossing the Leaky Cauldron again, so he decided to aparate in the middle of the Diagon instead, 'How could I be so stupid not to do that earlier?' he thought. He aparated just in front of Gringotts and he entered, a goblin got close to him.

"Could you please get this ring in my chamber please?" said Harry; handing him the ring; he really hoped the goblins could do that.

"Sure Mr. Potter, I hope you have a nice day"

Harry got out of the bank and as he walked he thought about Ginny, was it her eyes, or her smile, or he hair, she was so pretty, but only pretty was she, she was clever, brave, fun, resuming: everything a man would want in a woman, he was very glad that Mr. Weasley had accepted the wedding, because even if he didn´t he would have asked Ginny to run away with him, 'What would have been Ron´s reaction to that?'he thought with a smile. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn´t told Ron about his plans to marry Ginny, 'I´ll tell him as soon as I´m in the Burrow'. He looked at the watch that had belonged to Fabian Prewett and noticed that it was almost the hour and a half that the clerk had asked.

He apparated near the jewelry, he walked a little and arrived to the store just in the minute that the hour and a half concluded.

"Oh, I see you´re back," the clerk was sitting examining the result of his work, he handed the ring to Harry who looked at it spell bounded, "It will be three thousand eight hundred pounds sir"

Harry handed him the money, the clerk got the ring in a box and handed it again to Harry. He walked out the store and a few feet away he apparated in the Burrow, with the ring hidden he handed Mrs. Weasley the things that she had asked her to buy and then got upstairs to Ron´s room. Ron was lying in his bed reading the book "_Twelve infallible ways to charm a witch"_.

"Hi, Ron," Ron turned around and said hi with a hand and with a gesture asked him to lower his voice, he looked in the direction he was pointing and saw _Crookshanks, _Hermione´s cat asleep in the floor, "Sorry mate," he said in a lower tone, "may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure mate," Harry started to get nervous, "Just don´t tell my mum, or Hermione, they think I´m helping dad in the garden, but I just didn´t wanted to go to the Lovegood´s, I like Luna, but her dad…" he made a gesture that surely said 'Crazy.' Harry tried to laugh but his laugh sounded nervous, very nervous. "Hey, mate, are you ok?" Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ron, I´m … well …I´m… God this is hard… I´m… I went to Diagon Alley today and I bought something for your sister" he didn´t actually thought that Ron would get it. "Wanna see it?" Harry had been right, Ron looked quite confused.

"Hum, sure mate… let´s see Ginny´s gift…"he looked really quizzed.

Harry got out the little box and opened it, he saw Ron´s jaw opened each time more, and his face, (starting from his ears) were getting red.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE PROPOSING TO MY SISTER!??!?!"

"Ron, lower your voice, the only ones who need to know about it are you father, you, and I, what if the girls have already came back?"

"I DON´T CARE, YOU´VE BETRAYED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!!"

"Ron, I love your sister, your father gave his consentment, I can´t imagine my life with anyone else but h..."

"MY FATHER GAVE HIS CONSENTMENT??"

"Ron, calm do…"

"I DON´T WANNA CALM DOWN!" he ran out of the room and down the stairs, then he headed to the hen house "HOW COULD YOU GIVE HIM YOUR CONSENTMENT FOR MARRYING GINNY??" Ron stared at his father as he breathed rhythmically.

"Ron, calm down!! He loves Ginny, she loves him, he´s your best friend, what´s the matter?"

"SEEMS LIKE YOU´RE FORGETTING HOW GINNY WAS AFTER HE BOKE UP WITH HER AFTER DUMBLEDORE´S FUNERAL!!"

Harry remembered that had been the worse époque in his life, his godfather was already dead, Dumbledore had been murdered and he had to break up with the love of his life to protect her, staying this way without any support but Ron and Hermione´s, not that he didn´t valued them, but he had missed Ginny terribly, he couldn´t stand Ron talking about that as if he had wished to break up with her.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN´T WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HER! I WANTED TO STAY WITH HER!" Harry tried to calm down and when he was able to do it he spoke in a calmer voice, "It wasn´t easy to tell her goodbye, it was a torture being away from her, and I want to stay with her forever, I can´t live without her."

Ron had started to go back to his natural skin tone, but still looked angry, less, but still angry.

"Ron, if he marries Ginny he´ll be part of the family, and think how happy Ginny will be with him, if you want her happiness he´s the best choice for her," Arthur blinked at Harry as he said this, "and I know he´ll take good care of her" Now Ron looked ashamed, he was thinking about this since he saw the ring, that was what made him so jealous, he had been the protective one with Ginny.

"Sorry mate, dad I guess you´re right, I think I´m just going overprotective with her again, go ahead, and propose, I hope she says yes."Ron turned around and Harry thought he had seen him wiping a tear.

* * *

_**H**ey everyone!!_

_Yeah, I know it was to long for me to post, sorry, i wanted to have chapter 4 started before I uploaded so you didn´t had to have a bad chapter, still waiting for the 40 reviews, PLEASE tell your friends to read, send the link, help me get the reviews, I promise to update soon, how about next friday? one update a week? 2? tell me what do you think?_

_Alice*!! xD_


	4. How the girls day was like

**A.N: F***ing writers block!!! it took forever to finish this and the next chapter and I still don´t like it....**

**Chapter 4: How was the girls day was like.**

Harry and Ron where in Ron´s bedroom, Ron reading his book and Harry looking at the ring, thinking, he couldn´t believe that he was going to propose to Ginny, 'I must be the luckiest man in the world'

Suddenly, the sound of someone apparating made him hide the ring, and Ron closed his book also.

"Hi, mom!!" he heard Ginny greeting Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" now Hermione was greeting.

He and Ron got down the stairs, Ginny and Hermione were getting their coats off, Ron ran to help Hermione and Harry had to stop himself from laughing, he was sure Ron had read that in his book. He greeted Ginny with a kiss.

"Hi, how was your day luv?" he said when they broke up, "How are the Lovegood´s?"

"Oh, let me tell you the complete story, we had breakfast here and then apparated at the entrance of their house, and we knocked the door, Luna opened and welcomed us, when she let us in we were able to see how damaged it was…"

"I felt so sorry, but didn´t I told Mr. Lovegood it was an erumpent horn?" said Hermione with a concerned look in her eyes, "sorry Gin, keep telling the story"

"Hey!, just her brothers and I can call her Gin!!" said Harry.

"She´s my best friend I have the right to call her as I like!"

"Hey, stop it, you´ll fight about how to call me when I´m done with the story!"

"Sure, sorry" said Hermione.

"Sure GIN" said Harry.

"Well, we got into the house and saw how damaged it was, and Luna told us they were already rebuilding it, she told us that her father was very sorry ´bout what he had done to you guys last year, so we asked her for her dad, and she told us he was in the Ministry of Magic talking to Mr. Shacklebolt about the new vacant in the Ministry, for Study of Magical Creatures an…"

"He? In the department of Study of Magical Creatures? Ha! He believes in the existence of the marvelous blibbers!" said Ron laughing.

"Ron! Don´t be mean," said Ginny, "and let me finish the story or I´ll hex you!"

"Ok, Gin, calm down just joking!"

"SHH!!"

"Fine…"

"Well he was in the Ministry of Magic talking to Kingsley about the vacant in the Ministry, for Study of Magical Creatures and he wasn't going to go back for a while, so we talked about girls things and about all the last year and she made a few uncomfortable comments about Fred and Lupin and Tonks and Colin," she noticed Harry and Ron´s I-can´t-believe-Luna- did- that looks, " but she didn´t meant it I can tell by the way she looked surprised when our eyes started to fill with te…"

She had to stop because Harry had embraced her strongly, and so had Ron with Hermione.

"Calm down, it´s just it was unexpected that she had talked about them so, we cried a little bit and she comforted us, and then, her father arrived, and after apologizing for about fifteen minutes and saying he had just done it to save Luna, that if we had children we would understand and that he was very sorry, and us telling him it was fine, that we understood and th…"

"What!! He tried to give us to the Death Eaters!" said Ron.

"Ron! How can you be so unsensib…"

"Stop it!! Let me finish the story!!"

"Fine…"

"Sorry…"

"Well, after that he asked us if we wanted to eat, and Hermione answered we weren´t hungry, but I _was_starvi…"

"I saved you from a disgusting meal, you should be thankfull!"

"Fine, but I was hungry at the moment," said Ginny in an exasperated tone "And the when they were eating an owl arrived, and Luna hurried to the window and took it, but she didn´t opened it, she said that opening a letter when there were visitors was rude or somethi…"

"Rude? She made you cry talking about, well, you know about what, and she didn´t opened a letter in front of you because it was rude?" Ron was getting Ginny out of her mind.

"Ron!!"

"Let her finish mate"

"_Silencio" _said Ginny and Ron protests were in silence, "Sorry, Ron but you weren´t going to be quiet otherwise," Ron only looked at her with a murderous look, "Well she got the letter and only said, 'It´s from Hogwarts' and when they finished eating, her dad went to the study and we said goodbye and came here, but I didn´t expected you to be here yet, hun," she said looking at Harry, "your note said you´d be back for diner."

"Well, everything took quite less time than I expected" he said with a shrug of shoulders.

"Well now back to our fight," said Hermione, "I can call her Gin too!!!"

* * *

_Hey people of the world!!! _

_I know not my best chapter, in fact I think its one of the worst of them., I actually had a huge writers block wile writing this and chap.5, which i finally finished and will upload A.S.A.P, this is because I´m already at school and have tons of hoework and this friday I went to the movies with my friends and yesterday I was TOTALLY depressed and well... it´s been a LOOONG week, its finally over THANKS GOD!!!!_

_Live, Laugh, LOVE_

_Alice*!! xD_


	5. Letters

**Chapter 5: Letters**

Harry and Ginny were playing quidditch with Ron and Hermione, the teams: Harry and Ron vs. the girls, Harry was very glad he had his Firebolt again; Mr. Weasley had been able to get it. It had turned that it was in the Ministry, so he got it and gave it to Harry in his birthday.

Ginny was flying towards their goal, faked left, went right and scored, they were 50 to 30 in the girls favor, but, maybe it was because Ron and Harry were too busy watching the girls to pay attention to the game.

"The dinner is ready, kids" said Mrs. Weasley apparating were they were playing, "get inside the house please.

They all landed, Hermione with a bit of difficulty, and apparated in the entrance of the Burrow, as they entered the house they saw four owls reaching the window, so they ran and took the letters off, they were from Hogwarts. Harry opened his, which said:

_Estimated Mr. Potter:_

_I am pleased to inform you that the school will be ready for the next school year in September, and that there are two courses available for you, one is the new 8__th__ year, meant to those who couldn´t attend the school last year, the other, which I might risk to believe you might like better is the Auror course, it´s the same course that is taken in the Ministry, but it´s been transferred to Hogwarts for the ones that are getting their first years of the course, I annex the list of the books that you will need if you decide to take the 8__th__ year instead, and advise you that the Hogwarts express expects you in Platform 9 ¾ in September the 1__st__ of the current year, I also pleasantly inform you that I have been named the new Headmistress of the school_

_Attentively: _

_Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizarding_

_P.S.: I would be very pleased if you shall inform us which course you will take in a letter A.S.A.P_

Harry looked at the others who had also finished reading their letters, and Hermione was already writing in a piece of parchment, he looked at Ginny.

"Let me see yours," she said exchanging her letter with his, "hmm… she said as she started reading his letter, Harry began reading Ginny´s letter.

_Estimated Ms. Weasley, _it was funny, he thought, in some way he wanted so much that the greeting in that letter said "Mrs. Potter"

_I am pleased to inform you that the school will be ready for the next school year in September, and that as you will entered 7__th__ year, which is a regular year you should be in Platform 9 ¾ in September 5__th__, _What? Ginny wasn´t traveling with him? That sucked, _but as your family and friends are getting to Hogwarts since the 1__st__ and you are a member of the organization Dumbledore´s Army you have been allowed to travel since September the 1__st __,_well, that was quite better,_ I annex the list of the books that you will need, I also pleasantly inform you that I have been named the new Headmistress of the school_

_Attentively: _

_Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizarding_

"So which course are you taking?" asked Ginny "You have to answer the letter"

"I think it's kind of obvious" Harry answered grinning, "I´m taking the Auror one."

And with that he grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing the answer for the letter as did Ron.

* * *

_Hey peoplee of the woooorld!!_

_I´m soorryy 4 me taking to long since my last update, but the 2nd week of classes was uff... terribly hard... and last friday i had to do a prject.... and the i had a dinner with my parents firends.... and a mission.... then this week my chapters where terrible bcause i was too concentrated with my crush looking at me the whole time and well... today i had a part soo.... well... here it is but I don´t really like it, not my best chap. the next will be quite better_

_Live, Laugh, LOVE_

_Alice*! xD_


	6. Party Plans

**Chapter 6: Party Plans**

The next week went by quickly, and soon, they would go back to Hogwarts, but before that, there was something else, one of the most important events in the summer… Ginny´s birthday.

Ginny had never liked parties, and would never let anybody celebrate her birthday, because, she thought this was an unnecessary, embarrassing thing.

"Ginny, I think we should do a party for your birthday!" said Hermione the Monday before her birthday, in the 7th of August.

"No!! I have never liked to be the attention spot and never will!!" said Ginny.

"Please, please, please Ginny, it´s going to be great" begged Hermione.

"Wow, you really want to have a part, right?" said Ginny , Hermione was looking at her with a puppy dog face and looked as if she was going to cry if she didn´t said yes, "Fine, you can do that stupid party"

"Yes!! That´s great, there are lots of things to plan, where can we do it...?" and she ran to go find Mrs. Weasley to tell her and to ask for her help.

* * *

It was a long week, they had decided to do the party in the garden, but Hermione had insisted to do it muggle way, so they where all tired by Thursday afternoon.

"Gin, you are going to love me for this," Hermione hadn´t let Ginny out of the house or to a window to have a look, she had to b surprised, "Even if you are mad at me right now"

"Yah, right" said Ginny, "Hey where is my dress!!"

"Hum... I hid it, we are going shopping, muggle style, this will be a totally muggle celebration!" said Hermione.

"Really?? And when??" said Ginny, that sure had changed her mood.

"Right now, take my arm, we´ll side Apparate"

* * *

The girls walked for five hours looking for the perfect dresses, and when they found them they were sure the guys were going to faint the moment they saw them wearing them, Hermione paid and they Apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

_Hey people!!!_

_I´m soorry it´s that short, and uneventfull, and sucky, but I´ve been really busy and yesterday I had a party and it took forever to write because I had writers block!! I´m announcing that I´ve blocked annonymus replies, because of some really mean reviews, it´s not that I think I´m perfect but 1° I´m human, I make mistakes, 2° english isn´t my mother tongue so ts harder, and 3° There are polite ways of saying things, and being annonymous makes that I can´t reply to you telling you why I made this mistakes. Thank you Faerie for all your support and your nice conversation with me! YAY our countries!!!_

_Live,Laugh,Love_

_Alice*!! xD_


	7. Happy Birthday, Ginny!

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday, Ginny**

That morning Ginny woke up whit a smile in her face, that was the day she was becoming an off age witch. August the 11th. She sighed and got up her bed to sneak through the window.

"Blimey," she could only see the garden, "Hermione must have put a charm on the window or the garden so I can´t see anything."

Ginny was thinking about this when Hermione woke up. She dedicated Ginny a huge smile and jumped off the bed to give her a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" she said smiling, "Are you excited for the party?"

"Well, since I didn´t had to take care of the organization it wasn't that terrible," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I never thought I would say this, but yes I´m excited for the party"

They started laughing and then a knock on the door was heard.

"That must be Harry!!" said Ginny smiling even wider, "Come in!"

Indeed it was Harry who crossed the door, he walked to her hugged her and kissed her hard in the lips, when they finally broke apart he smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday love," he said grinning even wider.

"Thank you," said Ginny, her day couldn´t get better, "At what time the party starts, Hermione?"

"At 7 o´clock, we have time enough," said Hermione while she started to do her bed, "It´s just 10 in the morning."

"Why wouldn't you have time?" said Harry.

"Harry, this is a HUGE party!" said Hermione "By the way, please tell Ron that his clothes for the party are in the laundry as well as yours, your shirt is the blue one and Ron´s is the green one"

"Wow!" said Harry with a smile, "You ARE planning this perfectly right?"

"Yes!"

A knock on the door was heard.

"May we come in?" it was Ron´s voice.

"Yes!" said Harry, Hermione and Ginny

"Happy Birthday Ginny" said the whole family entering the room, after the hugs and the kisses they went downstairs to get the breakfast.

* * *

_Helloo people!!!!_

_I´m soorryy it took too long to update, that it is too short and crapy! but I swar I´ve got an excusee!! I came to a depression because I thought my crush was into some other girl, the I started exams, then I found out that what they had told me about my crush wasn´t truth, then my crush´s sister found out I was into his brother and (reason why I hate her) told him.... so as you can see I´ve beeen quite busy!!! Oh! I forgot!! my best friend´s crush asked her to be his girlfrinds,,,, so u see.... my life has more of TV drama thna of life. I think next chapter won´t take long!! avalena!! I´m looking forward for your review as for yours Faerie!!! oh! and sorry I didn´t answered your inbox Faerie but I 4got my password and I just remembered it :$ _

_Live,Laugh,Love!_

_Alice*!! xD_


	8. Getting Ready

**Chapter 8: Getting Ready**

The day passed by quickly, with last minute preparative, and the guys being unable to find their clothes, by 4 o´clock the girl´s were finally getting ready.

**Ginny´s POV**

Harry was sooo going to faint or scream or at least gasp when he saw me, I was very glad that Hermione had took me shopping, I thought as I took a glance at the mirror, Hermione was going to help me but she wasn´t here yet, I hoped she…

_TOC,TOC_

"May I come in?" it was Hermione

"Sure" I said.

She came in and started helping me comb my hair.

**Hermione´s POV **

I arrived to Ginny´s room , she was holding her dress, and staring at herself in the mirror with a smile, I started doing her hair, the plan was getting it a little bit curled at the ends and then doing a half-ponytail, I started combing it and then when her hair was done helped her do her makeup and then she started putting her dress on, when she was ready with her green knee height tank dress, and her green high heels, (frankly, she looked stunning ) she started helping me make the potion to straighten my hair, when it was ready we carefully did my hair with it and she helped me doing my makeup.

**General POV**

Hermione got her navy-blue knee height strapless dress and her black high heels, and her hair falling in an elegant cascade, and looked at the mirror, she and Ginny were ready; they heard a knock in the door.

"Who´s there?" asked Ginny.

"It´s me, Ginny" said her mother, "May I come in?"

"Sure" the two girls said at a time and laughed at it.

"Wow!" said Mrs. Weasley as she got into the bedroom and saw them, "Girls, you look amazing"

"Thank you Mom"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"May I come in?" now it was Ron.

"Come in but close your eyes and promise to keep Harry away!" said Hermione trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay," he came through the door with the eyes tightly closed and Ginny ran to hide in the wardrobe.

"Okay now, open them" said Hermione.

Ron opened his eyes and when he saw Hermione, his jaw.

"Wow, Hermione…. You…. Amazing…. Terrific…" and he fell to the floor, fainting.

* * *

_Helooo!!!_

_Sorry!! Forgive me pleasee!!! this chapter is short and crapy too... but I couldn´t finish it because of some personal problems (Faerie thnx 4 evrything btw) soo..... if youhaven´t gave up this story... here´s it!! Faerie looking forward for your review!! _

_Live, Laugh, Looooooovee!!_

_Alice*!! xD_


	9. Party Like a Rockstar

**Chapter 9: Party like a Rock star**

All the guests were in the garden, talking to each other and enjoying the music, Harry and Ron where very nervous, both of them, as the rest of the guests where using muggle clothes, Harry a blue shirt with front buttons and a pair of black pants, and Ron was wearing a green shirt and a pair of black pants too.

Suddenly the music stopped and Hermione´s voice was heard through a microphone, though no one could see her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to ask for your attention, thank you, well, now I give you Ginny Weasley, our special guest!!"

And Ginny appeared walking through what looked like ice but disappeared the moment Ginny walked by, everyone broke in loud cheers, except for Harry that was lying motionless in the floor.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he was in the living room, lying in a sofa, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "it must have been the impression of seeing Ginny; I had never seen her so pretty…"

"Fainted?" asked Harry, "Ginny must be very disappointed…"

"Not really… in fact she is really proud of herself," Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she smiled, "she quite expected it, you know."

In that moment, Mr. Weasley entered the room with Ron.

"Hey Harry," said Mr. Weasley smiling, "Molly could you excuse us a moment please?? Guy stuff nothing to worry about"

Mrs. Weasley gave him a killer look and went outside muutering things like: "better help with the food…. Guy things… I´ll give him guy things"

When she left both Mr. Weasley and Ron broke up in laughter. Harry gave them an angry look and they stopped, but not without difficulty.

"I just hope you don´t faint like that in your wedding" said Ron bursting with laughter again, "knowing Hermione, she will make sure Ginny looks even better than today…"

The three of them cracked up, as Hermione got to the room asking them to go back to the party.

* * *

"THIS PARTY IS AWSOME!!!" shouted Ginny above the loud music , "YOU ARE REALLY THE BEST, HERMIONE"

"HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" said Hermione "YOU ARE ENJOYING IT"

* * *

After dancing like mad, singing their voices off, and a few drinks, it was time to open the presents.

Ginny loved all of them, but specially Harry´s: a beautiful gold locket with the inscription: _"No mountain too high, nor river too wide for you and me" _

* * *

_Author´s note:_

_Sorry peopleee!!!!! I am really sorry for letting the story quite abandoned for such a long while, but I have had a lot of problems recently, I haven´t had time to write... so excuse me if this chapter is sort of crappy...!! Well... right now I´m on vacation, so I´ll try to compensate this time, by writing like mad and uploading....Thanks to everyone who comments, I really appreciate your suggestions, critics, and congratulations... I´m looking foreward to talking to you Faerie...!! _

_Live, Laugh, Love_

_Alice..!* xD_


	10. Just you

**Chapter 10: Just you…**

Ginny woke up that morning and found herself missing last week, when she and Hermione had been preparing for the party, next week they would take the Hogwarts express on the way to another year, that would probably be, quite uneventful, since there was no more evil forces to fight against. "Well, life has to be a little boring at times, I guess." She thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

A while after breakfast Harry asked Ginny for a walk, as they were walking, they barely spoke, until they reached a tree.

"So… may I ask the reason for this walk?" said Ginny as they stopped, "hast it a reason? Or is it just walks like so many?

Harry doubted, he had the ring in Ron´s room, and he planned to ask her until Christmas vacation, but he was really willing to ask her. Quite a dilemma.

"No reason at all," said Harry, deciding it was better for him to stick to the plan, "Just… you, I guess."

"Just me?" asked Ginny looking really confused, "What´s that meant to mean?"

"It means," said Harry, "that just you are the reason for most of the things I do, just you are the reason for my breathing, just you are the reason for my dreaming, and, just you are the reason for my heart beating so fast when you are around"

By the time he could finish saying this, Ginny had already kissed him hard in the lips, and they kept on like this for what could have been a minute, an hour, or a thousand days put together.

* * *

Friday arrived, and so did the preparing for going to Hogwarts, as they were going to Diagon Alley, all of them had to disguise so they could shop calmly, after a few hours, they stopped by WEASLEYS´ WIZARD WHEEZES and ate lunch with George, after a while they returned to The Burrow and went to sleep after a tyring day, on Monday they would depart.

* * *

_Hey Howdy Hey!_

_First of all: SOOOORRRYY SORRY SORRY SORRY () I´m really busy ultimately _

_Second: I had been lasy in finishing this chapter... it is short... but I enojoyed writting it because I think it´s cute._

_Third: Thank you all for your support, your nice reviews and for not giving up this story even though I take eras to update._

_Fourth: Physics Chick thank u really, but if I didn´t send you this chapter it was because I was really anxious to update it :$_

_Fifth (woah! I´ve gotta lot of thing to say huh?): Faerie I hope we can talk soon... I´m looking forward for your review as always..!_

_Sixth (last one): I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU! I WON´T GIVE THIS UP DON´T WORRY!_

_Live, Laugh, Love!_

_Alice*! xD_


	11. Chapter 11: Back to the Old Scenario!

**Chapter 10: Back to the old scenario!**

The weekend went by in a blur, and as Monday arrived the time for goodbyes arrived too.

Mrs. Weasley cried like crazy and Mr. Weasley looked really nervous, as they were going to go to Hogwarts days before the train left officialy, so they were going to be the only ones and they would have to walk all the way to the school since the thestrals were still hurt and couldn´t carry the carriages.

* * *

They got to the station on a car, driven by Ministry officers, and as they arrived to King's Cross, many memories flourished in each of them; good memories, bad memories; but for Harry, the greatest emotion was the feeling of going back home.

The journey in the train was really different form all the past times they had traveled in it, quieter, less crowded, and more free. They enjoyed themselves as little kids playing hide and seek through the wagons and compartments, singing at the top of their lungs, sleeping in entire seats. As they arrived and they realized they didn't need to change to the robes they felt amazingly weird.

* * *

They found themselves in a partly- reconstructed Hogsmeade, and surrounded by a bunch of people cheering and clapping at them.

After at least 10 minutes of smiling for magical pictures, signing autographs, shaking hands, and saying "nice to meet you" they were finally able to begin their walk towards the Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

Arrival was a great shcok for all of them, the castle looked empty, and eventhough reconstruction was evident, despair, and devastation appeared as screaming figures to all of them. They looked around and Hermione broke down crying. How much sadness could a place that had brought them so much happiness contain? How many lives, including Fred´s, had happened in there? How many families had been broken?

Ron embraced her, and like if he was reading her thoughts he said. "Hush, love, remember the reason why all of that happened, remember the happy times, remember there´s good times beyond the pain"

Ginny and Harry stood there, awkwardly, staring at Ron, because, who could have ever thought he could have such deep thoughts?

They walked inside and as entering the main Hall shivered all at once.

Harry´s thoughts immediately wondered to the first time he´d been there, and all the adventures and happy moments that he had lived inside these walls. The past, galloping as wild horses came to attack him, as it came not only with the good memories, but also the bad ones. Who would ever thought, when he as an eleven year old had laid foot there, that he, with no extraordinary power, but Love, would defeat the most powerful Evil Wizard history had known, in that same room, where he had been chosen to Gryffindor, where he had laughed with Ron and Hermione, where he had received letters, had talked to people he shared house with, and also, where he had heard Dumbledore talk so many times.

But, now, all the magical world praised him as a hero, they cheered him, they asked him autographs, and pictures, and all those kind of stuff he had tried to avoid since he found out he was a wizard. No-one would have believed him if he told them he had been scared to death, that he had been weak, and that he had almost given up many times. No-one but Ginny, she was standing there besides him, supporting him as she always had, quietly, but firmly, helping him go on when nothing else coul.

Suddenly a roar was heard, the four of them grabbed their wands as they didn´t know what to expect.

They looked around just to find all the ghosts of the castle clapping at them, and as they put their wands away they heard:

"Well, I see you have arrived," they heard, nd they saw Nearly Headless Nick making his way through the deathly crowd, "I think I ought to call the Headmistress. Ah! And welcome to Hogwarts again!"

* * *

_Well, seems like I´m finally back! i´m sorry for the time but as I said I had a massive writers block, and my friend Sandy wasn´t of much help either. So, besides my massive writers block, I´ve been having lots of things to do, so I´m very very sorry that this is so short, I swear it was very difficult to write._

_Remember English isn´t my mother tongue so if there is any mistake, tell me._

_Also thanks to all the people who are still reading me, even though I left you waiting for too long._

_I Love you all_

_Alice :)_


	12. 12 Portraits a ToadOwner& a Blond Weirdo

**Chapter 12: Portraits a Toad owner and a Blonde Weirdo**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked throught the castle towards the Headmasters office.

"I can´t believe we´re back here, can you mate?" asked Ron, to a thoughtful Harry, "I mean, its hard to consider how, by this days last year we were hidden in Grimmauld´s Place."

"I know," answered Harry, "it feels weird, like we are back to where it all begun."

As they reached the Headmistress office and saw the reconstructed entrance, Harry had a flashback of the Battle.

"Ah! You´ve arrived!," said McGonagall, "I honestly thought it would take you longer, I don´t know how in the world the press people found out you were coming today.

* * *

They talked, and talked, and talked, and talked, but if you asked Harry, he would have only remembered parts of the conversation, one of them being as follows.

As they entered the Headmistress office, and Prof. McGonagall talking about the new eight year feature and the Auror studies been taken at Hogwarts, and how this was a challenge, Harry noticed that Snape´s portrait hadn´t been yet placed in it righteous place, behind the desk, but it was there, against the wall, standing in the floor, outside the office.

"Why is Prof. Snape´s portrait there?" he asked.

"Well, Potter, as much as you disliked, you were the one that convinced us he was on our side, and as he was Headmaster for a while…"

"That´s not what I meant Professor, what I meant to ask was the reason why it was there and had not been hung where it belongs, right behind your desk."

"You see, we didn´t think it was that important, we still have lots of things to re build, and so little time that wethought we might wait until everythi-"

"But he has every right to be there, I mean, he is one of the bravest people I've ever met"

"Alright, Mr. Potter, if it is so important to you, I´ll make sure it's hung just tonight"

* * *

At breakfast time the next day, they saw that they weren´t the only ones who´d arrived, eventhough, the majority of the other students had Apparated to Hogsmeade, or got there by broomstick.

Nobody was sitting in their house tables, and there was a little amount of people, mostly older men and women who surely come to take the first part of the Auror course and where whispering and pointing to Harry as if trying to decide if it was or if it wasn´t him.

Suddenly someone entered the Great Hall.

"NEVILLE!" screamed Hermione standing up and running towards him

Ron and Harry turned to see and as they saw him they stood up and ran to greet him; Ginny who was chatting with Hanna Abbot, whispered something to her and pointed at Neville, Hanna, turned to see him, smiled and blushed violently.

"How are you guys?" asked Neville, as he shook hands with Ron and harry and half hugged Hermione, "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday night," answered Ron, "You?"

"Just now," he said waving at Ginny and Hanna, who blushed even more, "My grandma and I went to see my parents at St. Mungo´s the day before yesterday, and we arrived really late at night, so we both overslept and couldn´t make it to the train yesterday, so I Apparated at Hogsmeade."

They got to the table where they were seated and Neville greeted Ginny and Hanna warmly, it seemed like Hanna would explode any moment.

They had their breakfast and chatted about their summers and proceeded to go to class, all but Ginny, who wouldn´t start her classes until September the 5th.

* * *

As Ginny headed for the Common Room to spend the day, she saw someone sitting outside of where the Room of Requirement.

"Luna?" she asked getting closer, in getting no answer she said it louder, "LUNA?"

As her friend turned to face her with a smile and waved at her, she thought `My! will I ever get used to her´

"Hey Ginny! how was the rest of your summer?" asked Luna standing up and walking towards her.

"Hum, fine I guess," said Ginny as she got to where she was, " what were you doing there Luna?"

"Oh! I just arrived through the passageway, but I was tired so I decided to sit down there"

They continued chatting and decided it would be better to spend the day together in the gardens instead of all by themselves in their Common Rooms.

* * *

_So after months and months of no- updating at all I suddenly post 2 chapters huh?_

_ Well I am on the last days of my holidays and I decided I could use a little writing, so here you are._

_Did any of you watch the Royal Wedding? what did you think? Anyone excited about John Paul II beatification?_

_Also, I had forgotten, if any of you has a twitter, you can look for me there and follow me, I´m by a different name but anyways. its: martha_bsfc_

_I would appreciate it if you rated and reviewed this last couple of chapters, I know they are kind of short, but it took all my creativity to get out of that massive writers block I was in._

_Live Laugh Love:_

_Alice... :)*_


	13. Chapter 13 : Time and Time Again

**Chapter 13: Time and Time Again **

The week passed by in a confusion of feelings and memories. Students of 8th year kept on arriving and also more people for the Auror course.

Harry received a letter from Andromeda Tonks telling him about Teddy, and a picture of the little one. Harry couldn´t wait to visit them, but, he had to wait until they could go to Hogsmeade. Thinking about him made Harry think. Teddy had lost his parents for the same reason that his parents had. It was a reason full of love and pain caused by Voldemort. They were trying to make the world a better place for them. And that´s when he promised himself that Teddy would know love. Harry knew love, but it had been though. But Teddy would know love from him, and from his family when he had one, Teddy would never stop being part of their lives.

* * *

On September the 5th, at breakfast McGonagall spoke to all the people who had arrived.

"As you all know, all the other students will be arriving today. And we will be needing your help to organize everything," Harry looked at McGonagall and had a flashback of the first time he saw her, firm, strict, even mean on the outside, but once you were past that core he knew she was full of love towards the students and the school, and even her fellow teachers, "this night might be different from other years, and for that I will need all your help, lets get started, if we may, please divide onto groups of six and I will assign each group a task"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville gathered in a team and were assigned to decorate the ceiling and hang the school banner along with the houses banners.

Hannah Abbott was in a group with Dean, Seamus, Padma Patil Ernie McMillan and a girl Harry could´ve bet was a Hufflepuff but couldn´t remember her name. They were helping arrange the tables, the seats and the dishes.

And, just Hermione and Ginny could notice, but Hannah turned occasionally towards the ceiling over the teachers table, where Neville and Ron were hanging the Hogwarts banner.

* * *

The day was spent in the preparation for the banquet, and when McGonagall told everuone that the train had arrived at Hogsmeade 8th graders went to their dorms to get their school robes and the Aurors went to change to their Ministry robes too.

The carriages carried by the thestrals arrived with the students except for, clearly the first graders that were in the boats with Hagrid. People filling the Great Hall quickly, and some were talking surprised about the thestrals, when Harry heard this he thought of all the lives that had been lost, but also the lives that were saved.

When they were all in the Great Hall and Harry remembered, he remembered the giant wooden doors open. He remembered Hagrid telling him he was a wizard. He saw himself, a little eleven year-old, excited, nervous, going inside the Great Hall of what would be his home for all those years, the place where he had met his friends and the love of his life. A place where he had lived highs, and lows, joys and woes, a place he knew was home. He felt Ginny´s hand taking his own, supporting him, helping him fight the overwhelming amount of feelings, and memories that had reached him. He looked at his side and saw Ron and Hermione and in their faces he was able to see that they were probably feeling the same he was feeling. They were with him, and with one look they reassured him this, that they were going to be with him forever, just as they had been from the day when they, together had beaten that twelve feet troll in the bathroom. From that day, and forever, because one thing was for sure; they were best friends.

* * *

As the first graders entered shyly the castle Hagrid turned to them and waved happily, they waved back, and they smiled to each other. When they sat down at the Gryffindor table they looked at the table, at each other, and broke into laughter, which Ginny joined. They were happy. Completely and utterly happy. That probably wasn´t a perfect moment in their lives, but it surely felt like it was.

Professor McGonagall called everyone to order and asked the first graders in. They entered and stood in front of that new teacher Harry couldn´t remember the name, but he was nearly sure was the new DADA teacher and the new chief of Gryffindor who was holding the long list of new students. Then the Sorting Hat opened it´s "mouth" and started singing his song.

_Many centuries have passed, _

_that this happened has_

_that the cleverest wizard_

_and the bravest _

_and the kindest witch _

_and surely the most smart _

_they got together to establish_

_where you today are standing._

_But they where all so different, _

_well what had to be done?_

_so they the decided happily_

_ill tell you if you forgot_

_divide into houses the students_

_so they enjoy at its best_

_so one _

_was slytherin, _

_the cleverest of them all_

_gryffindor_

_ was brave as a lion_

_and ravenclaw was simply brilliant_

_hufflepuff was full of kindness _

_and they complemented this school_

_so they left me here to tell you_

_where each one of you can belong_

After a long round of applause the first graders were called and as they were they stepped to the taburet and, some nervously, others not got the Sorting Hat put on their heads, and one by one started to go towards their houe tables. tHE FIRST gryffindor quickly took a seat the nearest to Harry he could and nervoulsy said hi to him, to which Harry responded enthusiastically, he remembered how it felt being there for the first time.

* * *

_Well, here you are! I hope you like it even if its short (at least is longer than the last couple of chapters) So, I´m on vacation since at least to weeks ago and my writer´s block wasnt going away so I just decided to write either way, and it worked. Also, my fingernails are currently red ;) that inspires me for some weird reason. hahaha... hmm... if you notice any mistake, please tell me and I´ll try to fix it. Remember I´m not a native speaker so please, be nice. Thank you all for your reviews. I corrected a few mistakes in this chapter that I had been making recurrently and you pointed out for me. thak you thank you thank u... also, i hope i can upload more before august, if not, i tell you form now, i wont be able to write or upload in august, i will be in france and spain for WYD (world youth day with the Pope) and this year its on Madrid. :) then when im back i start as an upperclass in high school and it´ll be... though at first, so i hope i can update every time i have some time or a break... follow me on twitter and/or tumblr (martha_bsfc/ marthabsfc) yeah i know its a different name but how do you know which of them is my pseudonym? or if its my middle name? hahaha Thank you thank you thank you all :)_

_Live Laugh Love_

_Alice * :) _


	14. Chapter 14: Got Some News Tonight?

**Chapter 14: Got Some News Tonight?**

"Attention, please!" said McGonagall, and everyone stopped their chatter and turned around to face her, " I would like to say a few words, and I have some news to you."

Harry looked around him and saw all the first- year Gryffindors sitting among him, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville and they had been looking to them in awe, specially to Harry, but the moment McGonagall spoke they turned to face the teachers table.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Head of Gryffindor house," everyone looked to the table were two new teachers sat wondering which of them was the new DADA teacher, "Professor Hestia Jones!" there was a round of gentle applause and Harry suddenly remembered the Dursley´s, he hadn't heard from them in more than a year, he would have to remember to ask Hestia about them.

"I also want to announce that since I won't be giving the Transfiguration class anymore, the new provisional teacher is Professor Lee Jordan!"

A loud boisterous applause came from the Gryffindor table as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked confused and Ron kept on repeating `He could have told us! I can't imagine him as a professor´. Lee stood up and took a bow, as he raised his hands jokingly in a victory sign.

"Well, yes, thank you Lee, you may sit down," said McGonagall as she tried to suppress a laugh, "Now, on other things, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is prohibited in the corridors and that the Forrest is off limits for everyone; except the Aurors, who will be allowed JUST IN CASE of having a lecture there." Ron, Harry and Hermione smiled at this. In the six years they had been in the school, they had entered the Forrest once or twice a year, more or less.

"Also, the list of prohibited objects is in each common room's bulletin board, as well as the list of weekends that you will be able to spend in Hogsmeade, for students of third grade and older that have the required permission form." People were getting ready for the banquet to start, Ron being so eager he had the fork and the knife in his hands and was starring at the still empty dishes, while Hermione cracked up laughing at the sigh of that, but McGonagall cleared her throat, Ron looked up from the dish he was staring at and saw McGonagall looking at him, so he turned to face her and let the fork and knife down slowly, like he didn't want anyone to notice, Hermione and Ginny giggled and Harry had to suppress a horselaugh. McGonagall waited for the Great Hall to be in complete silence again and continued speaking.

"I have some interesting news for the older students;" she said this with a serious face, but her voice seemed excited, "this year, the Comission for the International Magic Cooperation has decided to invite Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to a Yule Ball that will be held on Hogwarts!" Everyone started talking at once, " The students from 4th grade to Auror course, will be having the chance to attend this ball, all additional information will be posted in the Common Rooms bulletin board, now that I have said all...Let the banquet begin!" the chatter grew even louder and people started to grab food from the plates in front of them that were suddenly filled with food, but Ron turned quickly to Harry when Hermione had turned to talk to Ginny.

"Mate, I need you to hold Hermione here!", he sounded anxious and was already standing up, "Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

"Well, yes, take it," Harry handed it to him, " but, you will not stay for the banquet?"

"I can´t Harry," he turned to see Hermione who was still talking to Ginny and looked pleadingly at Harry. "I promise I will explain, just, don´t let Hermione go to the Common Room until, well, all the time you can hold her the better." He then put on the Invisibility Cloak and walked away.

* * *

The banquet was delicious, and by the time they were finished everyone was full to their stomachs, Hermione had asked Harry for Ron many times, but Harry answered many times that Ron had gone to sleep, because he wasn´t feeling that well, and Hermione, had then suggested many many times that she should go see if he was alright, to which Harry responded every time that Ron had told him to tell her not to leave the banquet just for his headache. The last time Hermione asked, Harry just told her that Ron had told him that he was fine, but needed to rest because he was starting to get a headache, and that he wanted to have the dorms quiet for a while.

Hermione still was not believing him though, she knew that Ron had been very anxious for the banquet, he was hungry and loved Hogwarts food, but just when he McGonagall had revealed the Yule Ball to the school he disappeared, without eating a crumb.

"Hermione, just relax!" said Ginny when she´d had enough of that conversation, "My brother is not that important" Harry laughed and Hermione looked helpless and pouted at them.

McGonagall stood up again, and the Great Hall became quiet again. "I hope you all enjoyed the banquet, and now, off to bed! Prefects, show the first years to the common rooms if you please…"

Everyone started to make their way out of the Great Hall, but Harry pulled Ginny and Hermione towards the other way, to the teachers' table.

"Harry, what are you doing!" asked Hermione an angry tone in her voice, "We have to go to the Common Room and Ron is sick!"

"Don't you want to greet Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Fine. But we'll make it quick"

As they reached the teachers table they went up to Hagrid and he gave all three of them a big hug, when he let go he laughed and looked at them. They joined the laugh and Hermione who was getting extremely anxious about Ron's state took the word.

"Hagrid! It's great seeing you!" she said, and before Hagrid could answer, she continued, "I am afraid we have to leave you right now, Ron is feeling a little unwell, but can we meet you tomorrow for tea?"

"Hum… yes 'ermione!" he looked worried, " Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey for Ron?"

Just as Hermione was going to answer 'Yes, please' Harry cut out and said:

"No, I don't think so, he said he was just tired"

Hermione gave him a cold look and made her way out of the Great Hall followed by a worried Harry and a giggling Ginny.

* * *

_Sooo... I updated! yaay! Thank you all for reading this story, and not giving it up. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions; I try to take all on account and to reply to your reviews. If I didn't I am very sorry. AGAIN please if you see I have something from the translation wrong just tell me (except for the camera/vault thing. I got it with that; I can't change it in that chapter but if i ever use that word again in the story I'll make sure it is as vault) remember I am NOT a native speaker, but reading my first couple of chapters, well, I can say in my not-so-humble opinion (hehe) that I have improved._

_In other topics... I WENT TO THE MIDNIGHT SCREENING OH DHpt2! WOHOOO! I WATCHED TWICE IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS. 3 TIMES IN LESS THAN A WEEK :) I loved it and I didn't cry. I BAWLED. like ALL the TIME. but when I lost it was when McG starts doing the spell for the armors... woow I lost it._

_I repeat what I told you last time. If I don't update before August the 5th again I'll probably won't be updating until... weeelll... say september 20 or something... I know... long time... but it's because I'm going to WYD /World Youth Day in Madrid and I cant be writing... I mean... that's a far way from home and I'm not taking my computer with me... I'll try to make some drafts and that sort of stuff... but no updates. Aaaand I start as the equivalent of a Sophomore of my country I think... I don't really know... and it's gonna be hard. In my country that is like the transition from Junior High to High School... it's weird... well... whatever... the thing is I have to put an extra effort if I want an excellency scholarship for the college I want... that's a 90% scholarship and I really need it :) _

_Follow me on twitter: martha_bsfc. i know its a different name but... one could be my middle name or my pseudonim... you never know :)_

_Well I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. Oh! and stay tuned! Next chapter might be fluffy )_

_Live, Laugh, Love_

_Alice!* :)_


	15. Chapter 15: Two Questions and The Rose

**Chapter 15: Two Questions and The Rose**

Hermione walked hurriedly through the corridors, racing towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but Harry and Ginny walked at a rather slower speed talking about their best friends, that awkward couple that had evolved from hate to love.

"I mean, I don't think Ron would've ever thought he would be so madly in love with her the day she came to our compartment in the train and started bossing us around" said Harry in laughter.

"I know!" answered Ginny giggling again, " But, I guess that's how love happens, right?"

Harry looked into her eyes and kissed her in the lips, as he whispered, 'That's how love happens'

Ginny broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes smiling.

"Who would have ever thought that you, Harry Potter, would be my boyfriend someday?" Ginny said giving him a quick kiss and breaking it up as quickly. "Who would have thought that when I first saw you in King's Cross, or when we officially met in The Burrow, or when I sent you that stupid Valentine's Day Card, or when-"

"Remind me of that card please?" said Harry laughing, he remembered the card, he just wanted Ginny to repeat it for him.

"His eyes are as green

as a fresh pickled toad

His hair is as dark,

As a blackboard

I wish he was mine,

He's really divine

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord" recited Ginny blushing violently, but with a smile.

"I can't believe you would actually have a doubt in that" asked Harry shaking his head and passing his arm over her shoulders as they kept on walking.

"Oh! Well, you surely weren't mine back then!" asked Ginny, hugging him back and getting closer walking at a normal pace, looking at him with a big smile. "Honestly, after I saw you walking away all embarrassed after hearing it, I thought I had blown my chance!"

"Well, you surely did not, if you had we wouldn't be here, about to be asked to come to the Yule Ball with me!" said Harry as he stopped walking again and grabbed both Ginny's hands, as she was about to reply something he asked, "Ginny? Would you please come to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Sure I will, Harry," answered Ginny grapping her arms around his neck and kissing him happily, "Sure I will…" she whispered as she smiled, happier than she had felt from a long, long, time…

**Hermione (not in first person)**

Hermione walked hurriedly through the corridors, racing towards the Gryffindor Tower. She felt worried about Ron; it was not usual for him not to be hungry, but deep inside she knew that was not the reason she was worried, it was not that he hadn't had dinner; what worried her was the timing. He had disappeared just after McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. Maybe he still had the scars of last Yule Ball. Maybe he didn't want to go, or was to afraid of asking, or… She knew it was not like him to ask someone to a ball. Maybe not even her.

With these thoughts on her mind she arrived to the portrait at the entrance of the Common Room

"Oh, hello there! Password?" asked the Fat Lady

"Duret Amor" said Hermione, trying to keep herself calm.

"Oh, sure it will! Trust me!" she said as the door opened.

Hermione walked into the nearly empty Common Room, the only person who was there was Ron. A song was playing, a quiet, slow song, and there was a smell like roses filling the room. Just when she was about to say something Ron got up from a chair and just as she was saying 'What is this, Ronald?" he held his hand for hers; she took it and Ron let go, when she opened her closed hand, she saw a little rose bloom.

She looked at it tenderly and then at Ron. She whispered

"It's beautiful, Ron" Ron just smiled and replied

"I am seeing both the most beautiful things in the world…" Hermione blushed and when she turned to see the rose bloom again it was opening, a little piece of paper in the center.

She took it and read:

_Would you come to the Yule Ball with me? _

_ Say yes, I am begging you._

A tear fell from Hermione's left eye, a tear of joy, a tear of love. She looked at Ron with a smile.

"I really hope I am the first to ask, I tried to make sure I asked you before anybody else…."

"Yes, Ron!" said Hermione taking a step toward him and hugging him, "I will go with you! I will!" she rested her head on his chest.

Ron hugged her back and rested his head on hers and stroked her hair.

"And thank you, the roses are my favourite flower." Said Hermione quietly.

"Always that tone of surprise," said Ron, and Hermione let out a laugh, he tilted her chin so that she was facing him and he could stare directly in his eyes, "I know you from around seven years 'Mione, and I've loved you most of that time, I think I would know your favourite flower."

He leaned towards her and kissed her. Hermione responded the kiss enthusiastically and when they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

All Ron could feel in that moment was happiness, happiness bigger than he thought he could feel after seeing all those people die. Especially after Fred. And he felt love. Love had to be the best feeling in the entire world.

* * *

_Hello guys! _

_I know. I know. I don't write in months, i think i once left a year with no updates, and suddenly! 3 chapters! In fact, if my inspiration keeps this way they might be 4... I have already began next chapter._

_I think this is one of my favourite chapters. It's so nice and I like the way it flows. _

_Than you for reading my story. Thankk you all for the reviews._

_if you see any mistakes I'd appreciate that you told me about them, because you know I'm not a native speaker and sometimes I make mistakes translating..._

_Also... the quote "Always that tone of surprise" is one of my favorite Romione quotes, so i'll use it...quite frequently. The words Duret Amor mean "A love that Will Last" or "Love Everlasting" in latin... in case you were wondering why the Fat Lady said it would..._

_Also i deleted the note I posted as a Chapter so now the numeration of chapters is ok again._

_I remind you that if I don't update again by the 5th of august, I probably won't until around September 20. I am going to WYD in Madrid, and when I'm back I start school but I will start a couple of weeks late so I will have to put myself up to date... and it might be hard to write or update anything. _

_THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!_

_follow me on twitter: martha_bsfc... my middle name, my pseudonim... you never know..._

_Live, Laugh, Love_

_Alice! :)*_


	16. Talk

**Chapter 16: Talk **

Harry was lying in his bed, thinking, it was late, and he thought everyone was asleep. Well, Ron probably was not. Harry could bet Ron was just lying in his bed, thinking too. When he and Ginny got to the Common Room, the Fat Lady made them wait for a moment, and when she finally let them in, Hermione and Ron were saying their goodbyes, and Hermione headed to the girls dorms, after saying goodnight to both Harry and Ginny, with a big smile on her face.

"Mate? Can I talk to you?" asked Ron, quietly, as if worried Harry could be asleep. "I really need to talk to you if you are awake"

"I am awake, Ron" said Harry, as he drew the curtains of his bed, "What do you need?"

"I have been, thinking, Harry," Ron seemed happy, but also confused and unsure, "May I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, go ahead," answered Harry.

"Did you…?, No, I mean, hum. How did you decide you wanted to, uhm, you know, marry, my sist- When did you realize you wanted to marry Ginny?" asked Ron, trying to seem careless, but Harry knew this was important, so he took a moment to think about it, and he chose his words carefully as he could.

"Well, I believe I did from a while back but I don't think I really noticed it was that I wanted to marry her, I mean, I think it was a process mate;" Ron nodded calmly and Harry continued, " Remember my seventeenth birthday?" Ron nodded again, "Remember when we were arguing and I told you that your sister wasn't an idiot?" said Harry. "That she knew it couldn't happen, and that she surely did not expect us to end up marrying each other?" Ron let out a horselaugh as he shook his head, and then nodded.

"Well, when I said that, I, I," Harry tried to find the right words to say, "I imagined Ginny, in a white dress, marrying someone else." Harry turned away, as he said this, "I remember thinking, that the love of my life had an open future ahead of her, but in my future I could only see…Voldemort." Harry turned to face Ron again. "I think that's when I subconsciously thought of it, but, I tried not to give it much of a thought by that time, I remember I wanted to dance with her in the wedding, even if I most definitely don't dance, I wanted to share a moment with her like you were with Hermione, but I knew I had promised not to, and then we left…"

Ron looked ashamed as he said, "Sorry mate, I did not mean to cause that, but you know, she is my little sister, I just wanted to protect her."

"Never mind, I understand, but you asked I'm answering"

"Right. But now, consciously, when did you realize you wanted to marry her?"

"I think it was the night of the battle, when I went to the forest, I was thinking that if I died, if the Horcrux in me was destroyed, you and Hermione could be happy, there would be no more death, people would actually be able to live their lives, but what I thought of the most was that Ginny would be safe. She would have a long happy life. She would have kids and," at this point he turned around and he left out the tears he had been holding in, he remembered what he felt when he saw her, in the grounds, helping that girls, and he cried in silence.

Ron turned the other way, he knew Harry wouldn't want to be seen crying. In fact, he also, remembering those days did not feel quite alright, he felt sad, and had the urge to cry to, but he held it back. When Harry regained his composure, he wiped his tears with the sheets and continued.

"And I saw her. I saw her in the grounds and I wanted her to stop me. But a stronger part of me, told me that if I wanted her to be safe I had to carry on. Then I saw my parents, I've told you that, and Remus, and Sirius, they had died protecting me, and I realized, that was the biggest form of love that there could be. I knew I loved Ginny, and then, when Voldemort was about to kill me, I saw Ginny's face." Harry realized just then, how much he had needed to talk to someone about this. "When I 'came back' and I saw Ginny, Hermione and Luna fighting Bellatrix, I chose to go after her instead of Voldemort, I sure as hell didn't want any three of them to be hurt, but with Ginny it was overpowering. I believe that's when I consciously realized I wanted to be with her, together, forever. And then the day after the battle, thinking about Remus and Tonks, or my parents, I just knew it. I wanted to take away her sadness, I wanted to be with her the way they had been together. I wanted to wake up in the morning, knowing she was there, and that I was there for her too. I want to be able to call her my wife." Just the thought of it gave her the chills.

Ron appeared thoughtful, and then all of a sudden he said "Have you asked her to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, have you asked Hermione?" said Harry

"Yes. That is why I asked you to hold her back; I had to find a rose bud, you know, roses are her favourite flower, so I enchanted it to bloom and there was a piece of parchment asking her." He looked happy, and Harry could guess that she had said yes.

"And tonight, when she said yes, and we were talking, and laughing, and I saw her eyes, her hair, her lips, I sat with her in the couch, and it felt so right, I wanted the moment to last forever, and, and I just, I kind of, I just, I just knew it. I want to marry Hermione, mate!"

Harry was speechless. Ron had a silly smile on his face; Harry sat up on his bed and stared at Ron quizzically. Ron continued.

"That's why I was asking you about Ginny, I thought it might be just an illusion of mine, but now I realize I realized it subconsciously too… I mean, I have loved her since, well, you know, I don't know when I started loving her consciously….I just can't imagine not being with her." Ron spluttered with a smile, and with a look in his eyes that showed so much love, that it was hard to believe he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "When I think of how it would be, to call her Mrs. Weasley, I've been dreaming about that for so long..."

"Wow, Ron!" said Harry, abruptly after Ron had finished talking, " I, I am wordless, this is awesome! Well, if you weren't, well…you, I would most definitely punch you, I don't know anyone more worthy of Hermione; mate, she is like my sister, and, you are my best friend. I can't imagine anything more perfect" Harry smiled and shacked his head, Ginny and him had just been talking about how love took weird paths and how Ron and Hermione who seemed to hate each other in first grade were now together. Married. Wow.

Ron got up and started walking about the room, Harry stood up too, they both smiled at each other, that same smile of complicity they had been sharing for years. The smile they had when planning a scheme for something that would break the rules; and they hugged. Just a quick friendship hug, and they laughed.

"Well, we're both marrying our best friend's sister then" said Ron, "We are such gits."

"Yes we are" said Harry and laughed. "So… will you talk to her father?"

"I was thinking of writing to him, but… I think it will be better if I talk to him; I mean, I met him in Australia, and he's ok, but I don't think any father would appreciate that some bloke asked to marry his daughter in a letter…" said Ron attempting to laugh, but failing. Even if he tried to cover it up, Harry knew he was nervous.

After that, they just started talking, like the best friends they were, they were glad they could talk, about everything, and nothing, they figured a way for Ron to talk to Mr. Granger, they spoke about the new additions to the personal, they laughed at the things they had said and done in the past. Everything had changed so quickly, but their friendship had only grown stronger.

* * *

_HIYA!_

_I AM SO SORRY! I promised to update in August or September, but I couldn't! I have been so busy, and emotional, and this chapter was so difficult to write! Plus, my writers block came back, (less intensely, thanks God), but here you have it! I hope you liked it even though if it is weird and uncomfortable, I began this before I left for WYD in Spain, but couldn't get it through, because, GOSH! it is so complicated to write a deep conversation between Harry and Ron, because, even if they're friends since they were eleven, and have been through a lot, J.K never shows a real man- to- man conversation between them, well, she may do it, but not to this level of telling each other they want to get engaged! Also, I am a girl, and I don't know how boys do this, and, specially, I think they both are really insecure about letting ther feelings out, but well... I made it! _

_I would love to see your reviews, and I promise I will answer as soon as I can! I am starting the next chapter, and i hope it will go smoothly and you will have another chapter from me soon... :) Also, a reminder, I am NOT native speaker, so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know! Except for the vault/camer one. I KNOW about that one. Thanks for your reviews in past chapters, and thank you for not giving up on me and this story... You guys ROCK!_

_Love your Life... Live your Love!_

_Ali* :)_


	17. Thoughts and Rumors

**Chapter 17: Thoughts and Rumours**

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe her luck, she thought to herself with a smile on her face, she was heading to her first class of the day, DADA, after having breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had a free period, and was surely in the library, and Ron and Harry had camouflage-and-stealth, so she had walked alone that day.

But still, she knew she was lucky. She knew she was. Even when she had been through a lot of difficult things the past year, and there were wounds that hadn't completely healed; and it wasn't like she didn't miss Fred. She knew they all did, and she knew her family would always have the scars, even when, eventually the wound was closed. But, even with those things, she knew she was lucky. She had friends, the best in the world actually, and she was in love, and for a beautiful reason she could not figure out, the man she was in love with, loved her back.

It overwhelmed her, that Harry Potter, the figure she admired, then the boy she crushed on, then her friend, her boyfriend, her ex, and now… It gave her chills just to think about it. He had been great to her, she had been broken by everything the battle left, but somehow, he put her back together, and for some unknown destiny's design, she was able to help him gather his own pieces too.

Now that she thought of it, she could get used to this sense of happiness she felt every time she reminisced the previous moments after being with him. It was so delightful, and it filled her completely.

Suddenly, a thought stroked her. She had thought about it before, but only in her wildest dreams and fantasies.

"Potter is a nice last name." she said to herself, and broke into uncontrollable laughter at her momentary outburst of feeling, "Oh, for Merlin's sake Ginny! You are going lovey-dovey now," She thought shooing the thought away. Harry and her had just started re-dating, and she was too young, had to focus on school, wanted a career. She knew she loved Harry, but she was getting her hopes up too fast.

She decided she had to concentrate in that class, now that she thought about it, wasn't it supposed to have started already? She entered the classroom in an exhalation, and was surprised when she didn't see Professor Jones there already, after all, according to the classroom clock, she was five minutes late. They had been at Hogwarts for nearly a month, and Hestia hadn't been late for one, not even by a minute. She was ALWAYS on time, but no, there was no sign of her presence in the room.

"Weird" she said to herself, "well, her lateness might be saving me from detention."

She looked around and found Luna sitting two rows back from where she was. She stood up and went to her.

"Hi Luna!" she said attempting to sound cheerful, but not too much.

"Hello Ginny!" responded Luna in a happy tone, "Do you know why Professor Jones isn't here?"

"No, really I was going to ask you the same" Ginny answered confused.

"They are already spreading rumours," said a dreamy Luna, "Just before you came in, some guys were discussing the possibility of her being having an affair with Prof. Slugghorn"

"That's awful!" said a truly grossed out Ginny, "People don't know how to keep their mouths shut, and their noses out of everyone's business"

"I know," Luna said, "They were saying you probably wouldn't come because, according to them you and Harry were eloping tonight, and that you were probably packing. "

That completely made Ginny angry. She pulled her wand out of her robes and strutted to the front of the room. When she reached the teacher's desk, she climbed it and gathered air.

"WHOEVER THE HELL INVENTED THE RUMOUR I'M ELOPING WITH HARRY POTTER YOU CAN SOD OFF AND GO GET YOUR HUGE NOSES OUT OF EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU GET THEM PERMANENTLY HEXED!" she screamed, as she turned red with anger.

She climbed down from the desk and muttered her Bat-Bogey Hex on the bunch of people gathered, whispering, in the front corner of the room, strolled back to her seat, grabbed her things and pulling Luna by the arm ran out of the room.

* * *

Harry walked silently among the trees in the Forbidden Forest, he had to stay silent and get ready to move from there to the marked tree without being noticed. He moved quickly, trying to stay silent, and was nearly there. He stopped. Waiting, watching. He took a few steps more, and reached the marked tree. He was the third there. A couple of older trainees were already waiting there. Few minutes later, Ron arrived panting, and just moments later, Neville was called out, as he had been spotted.

Practice was over soon enough, and they headed back to the Common Room, on the corridors, people pointed at them and whispered.

"We should get used to this," thought Harry. In the years since he had been a Hogwarts student, there would always be a rumour concerning him, and there hadn't been a year in which no rumours could be heard about him.

Upon arriving to the Gryffindor Tower and giving the Fat lady the password, Harry walked into the Common Room, where he found Ginny crawled up in a seat near the fire, reading her DADA textbook, he walked slowly, and hugged her from the back. Ginny jumped in her seat, he laughed and as she turned around to face him laughing too, he stared into her brown eyes, and felt an urge to kiss her. She was faster and kissed him first, a quick, sweet, but passionate kiss. She broke it off, and just when he was going to kiss her again, she changed her countenance to a straight face. He looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry, a little bit troubled by his girlfriend's reaction.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Ginny blushing violently, but keeping her angered/straight face, "It's just these obnoxious rumours going around school, that just drive so…"

"C'mon Gin, it can't be that bad!" said Harry, a little relieved that he wasn't the one causing her anger, "I mean, we've lived with those for years, why are they upsetting you know?"

"Oh, well, it's just I didn't know those past rumours involved Professor Jones sleeping with Professor Slughorn, and you and I eloping tonight." Answered Ginny, with a tone that was divided between anger, playfulness, and annoyance.

Ron began chocking, and Hermione cracked up; as for Harry, his reaction was that of complete shock, his eyes wide open, as was his mouth.

A few fifth and sixth graders turned to look at them, as though waiting for a confirmation of at least one of those rumours. Ginny gave them a death glare and raised her wand, and they quickly turned away and tried, with a great failure, to act natural.

"Where the bloody hell did that rumour start?" said Harry, still with that shocked look in his eyes.

"If I knew, I would have the whole year of detentions, instead of just this weekend," answered Ginny with a frustrated sigh, Ron, who had been chocking all that time managed to put it together, and he looked at her in doubt "I mean, I heard about it when I arrived late to DADA class, and I thought I was going to be in so much trouble, because Hestia doesn't like tardiness, but she wasn't there, so I asked Luna, and she told me those were the rumours, I got detention, because I bat-bogey hexed the entire class." She said smiling sombrely.

Hermione, being Head-Girl couldn't help but give her a scolding laugh, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

The other three looked at her in puzzlement, and when she was regaining her composure, she went to sit to a table with Ginny, and they continued their assignments, much to the displeasure of their boyfriends.

Neville walked in, looking tired, but in some way, flushed, and he sat down where Ron and Harry were, looking embellished at their girlfriends.

"Hey mate, what took you so long? asked Ron.

Neville blushed and then answered, "Hum, trainer was giving me an extra lecture, he says I can do it, but I have to believe in me and that kind of stuff," he said, giving it no importance.

"Well, yes, but why are you so flustered?" asked Harry.

"Well, I might have bumped into Luna in the way back," he answered blushing, and Ron and harry turned to look at each other, "I walked her to the Ravenclaw tower before coming here, we were talking, and I think I might ask her to the Yule Ball."

"That's brilliant, mate!" said Ron happy.

What he didn't know, nor Harry, or Neville by that matter, was that Ginny and Hermione didn't think it was that brilliant. The girls were certain, that there was a blonde sighing for Neville, but she wasn't in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

A girl that was crying in her bed, after seeing _her _Neville, _her war hero, _flirting with that other, much more pretty, and much more interesting blonde.

* * *

_Hey guys! I finally updated! YAAAY! I really enjoyed this chapter! And I think you will be shocked about finding out the whole sub-plot I have going on on my mind right now! It will be VERY good! _

_Poor Hannah! What are Neville's feelings towards Luna? and what are Luna's feelings towards him? I quite loved the ending for that chapter... I hope you did too! SOO... I am out of town for next week, but will probably keep writing though! I hope you can review and tell me what you think! I remind you, I am not a Native Speaker! So please, be kind, but tell me! _

_I'll be reading you :) _

_Ali*_


	18. Spectators of the Show

**Chapter 18: Spectators of the Show**

"Today, ladies and gentleman, we are going to take a lesson on Healing Incantations," said the Auror trainer. Few knew him, before he became his trainer. His name was Bertrand McCreaton, and, though he had always been a loyal, and brave Auror, his family was the thing he prized the most. A former Hufflepuff, and, always caring, he left England when Minister Fudge started accusing Harry Potter and Dumbledore of wanting to finish him.

He knew that was not the truth, but was afraid to speak up. He could fight a basilisk, he wasn't afraid of saying Voldemort's name, but he could not risk his family, so he left, he went to the United States with his wife and three kids. He had been ashamed of himself and of not being there to fight to get the Magical World back to peace. He came back, on the Battle of Hogwarts. He left his wife and children in America, and went back to fight.

Not that the Aurors (except for Minister Shacklebolt, and interine Auror Head of Department, Gawain Robards), knew about that, but when Kingsley started the cleaning of the Ministry, he was interrogated, and, thanking God his story had been believed, he had been forgived and had gotten back his job, and Minister Shacklebolt had assigned him as the Auror trainer, for that year's course, which would have to be taken in Hogwarts, because, they would probably be needed there still. He had sent for his family, and his wife and kids were leaving in Scotland.

The training of that day was really tiring for him and for all of his trainees. Healing incantations weren't thought in school years, all the trainings they took, they had to learn something new for them. After finishing the Incantations for the day, he dismissed them, and noticed the special happy look that Potter and Weasley had in them. He knew that look. It was the same look he knew he had when he could leave work, and head back home to see his wife.

* * *

Neville walked down the corridor that lead to the Ravenclaw, thinking about Luna, he was going to ask her out, on the first Hogsmeade weekend, the second weekend of October. He tried to calm himself down. He was just asking for a date, for God's sake!

He was thinking about that, walking in front of the kitchens, when he bumped into a pretty girl going out from the barrels against the wall next to the kitchens.

"Sorry," said Hannah Abbot, whose pink cheeks were changing quickly to red.

"Oh, no, excuse me," said Neville, helping her pick up the books, and quills from her bag, " It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention"

"Me neither," said Hannah, closing her bag and smiling, "I guess we can share the guilt?"

"I supose that works for me," replied Neville, "What are you doing around here anyway?"

"Hum… our common room is right here, I was going to the library" answered Hannah, with a continuous smile, "What about you?"

"I forgot about your Common Room being here! I was going to the Ravenclaw common room," Hannah's smile faltered for a split second, but she regained it before but Neville could notice, "I was going to ask Luna out for the Hogsmeade weekend."

Hanna dropped her smile, but kept her composure, and looked to the floor, moving her hair, pulling her bangles.

"Well, I leave you then," Hannah looked up, for just a second, as she could feel the tears starting to flood her eyes, "I have work in the library, and you have to meet Luna"

"Alright," answered Neville, "I guess I'll be seeing you" Hannah still flashed him a weak smile and a quick nod, before he kept on walking.

Hannah looked back before walking away to the library. She worked all the rest of the day there. The teachers were assigning a lot of work, but even if they hadn't, she didn't really feel like going back to the Common Room. She did not want to face the questions about her whereabouts, and her saddened look.

That night, when she walked back to the Common Room, she had with her a Detention note; she should have guessed Mrs. Pince didn't like the books being stained with tears.

* * *

_Hey Guys! _

_I leave you a shortie for your enjoyment :) I am already working on the next chapter, that was originally part of this one, but I thought it would go better by itself. I know this chapter seems unimportant, but believe me. It has tons to do with my subplot._

_I hope you liked it. Review please. let me know of my mistakes. Remember I am not a native Speaker, if you are new to this story: WELCOME! if you have already been around here: WELCOME BACK!_

_HMM... Yeah... that is basically it... hmm... thank you for everything :)_

_LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE_

_Ali * :D_


	19. By Your Side

**Chapter 19: By Your Side**

RON (third person, though)

Harry and Ron were walking to the owlery. Ron was starting to get nervous, and he just couldn't help it. He had every right to be nervous. He was going to send his father a letter telling him his plans of talking to Hermione's father to ask for permission to ask for Hermione's hand. He would have wanted to tell his mum, but she would have gone crazy. If she had gone insane when she learned they were together (at last), Imagine finding out he wanted to marry her. And then, the must nerve-wrecking thing he had to do that day: send Hermione's father a letter. No, obviously he wasn't going to ask for her hand in a letter, but he had to meet up with the man, didn't he?

But, blimey, was it difficult not to get nervous, for God's sake! The letter was simple. He just said in a very polite and distinguished manner that he would like to have a drink with him, to `catch up´ and have a man-to-man talk. Not that that would give him away or anything would it? Or would it?

"Mate, are you alright?" said Harry, punching Ron's shoulder friendlily, "You look a little pale."

"Hum… yes, I'm fine, I'm just perfect," said Ron doing a never-mind-it-pal gesture with his hand, "It's not like I am taking one of the biggest steps in my life, in a letter right?" he said with sarcasm.

They both laughed. Ron's laugh was nervous though. "Oh, Lord, please don't let me faint" he thought, as they started to climb the stairs that led to the owlery. Well, if he kept in silence, then he would over think, then he would regret sending the letter and it would take ages for him to regain the courage to do it.

"So, what are you sending, Harry?" he asked, "It's not like you came here just to give me courage did you?"

"What makes you think I didn't? You offend me! What kind of friend do you think I am!" answered Harry, Ron shrugged, "Nah, you are right, I came because you needed support, but also because I want to send some lines to Andromeda and Teddy, I haven't heard from them in a while, and maybe they would like to come to Hogsmeade for next weekend."

"George wrote, he said he is coming, he wants to see us." Ron continued, "I got the letter this morning, but I forgot to tell you, you were helping Ginny with something, and then I forgot"

"You are a jerk, you know that, pal?" said Harry, faking he was offended."

¨At least one of us can keep calm! ¨ Thought Ron, it was hard making a conversation, thanks God they were almost at the end of the stairs.

They arrived to the owlery and Ron picked Pig from his nest and Harry took a school owl. They tied their letters to them in silence and they sent them away. As Ron saw how Pig was flying away, carrying the most important letters he had ever written he couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. What was done was done, and there was no turning back. Not that he would've wanted to, anyway.

* * *

General (back to normal)

"Honestly Ginny, I can't help you, it's the final year, you should make an effort!" said an exhausted Hermione leaning back on her chair. She had been working on her homework all afternoon, and it was driving her crazy.

"Come on Hermione! Please!" pleaded an equally tired Ginny, whose head was resting on the table, with her red hair held up in a messy bun. "I don't even know what I am writing about anymore!"

"Ugh. You think I do!" said Hermione with her eyes closed and her hands on her forehead, "I have more assignments than you do! YOU should be the one helping ME!"

"As if…" laughed Ginny, "Can we just go to sleep now? I can't take it anymore!"

"Okay, go to sleep, if I finish this, and I am still alive, I will write your conclusions."

"You sure? We have this whole week until this essay is due, and you look dead, you should go to sleep too!" said a worried Ginny as she began picking up her stuff. "Come on, we can finish tomorrow"

"I don't know Gin, I am not a procrastinator you know?" Hermione answered, getting a hold of her quill and straightening her parchment, "I'd rather finish this now I can!"

"You are really getting on my nerves now," said Ginny, starting to leave, "We made de boys go get some sleep, and they did, but only when we promised not to stay up to late. You are not keeping your promise to Ron"

That did it. Hermione sighed tiredly and put down her quill, she started putting away her things, resigned to procrastinate for once in her life.

"I keep thinking you and the boys are a bad influence for me," said Hermione, finishing gathering her stuff, "But I love it though."

"I know you do. You love us"

"You have always been there by my side, how could I not love all of you, you are my best friends."

"And you are mine. But you look tired as heck. And I know I do too." Said Ginny climbing the stairs, "Goodnight, Hermione.

"Goodnight, Gin"

* * *

Harry lay in bed looking at the ring. It was beautiful, not as much as Ginny, but fairly so. He couldn't wait to ask her. He had no idea whatsoever on how. He had thought of one and a hundred ways, but he couldn't figure it out. For the moment his favourite way had to do with the Yule Ball. He didn't know how to dance though, and that was an issue. He would just have to think harder.

He looked around his room and found the album Hagrid had made for him when he was just a first year. He started passing the pictures and he got to one where his mother appeared, in her wedding gown, laughing and with a happy look in her face.

"Mum, I wish you could see her. I bet you would like her so much, " he thought towards the picture, he knew his mother was listening to him, wherever she was, "She is pretty, smart, brave, a great Quidditch player, and I love her so much. I want to be with her, just as Dad was for you, always by your side. I want to be always by her side."

* * *

_Happy Hanukkah my Jewish readers (If I have any) and Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!_

_So, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it mostly about the bonds of friendship that the characters have. I know the last bit is kind of cheesy, and I am sorry if you hate it. If you do, imagine I never wrote that. So this one doesn't seem eventful, but believe me it is. Next one will be even better, but I had to squeeze my brain juices to get this. I had no inspiration. Well, as always, if you have any corrections, tell me, I won't kill you! Tell me what you think of it and what you liked best. Also, there are some expressions I didn't really know how to put in english, because I am not a native speaker, soo.._

_Anyway, thank you guys for not giving it up even when I take ages to update._

_YOU ROCK!_

_Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!_

_Ali* :)_

_(twitter: martha_bsfc), (tumblr url : you will find it in my twitter page) _


End file.
